bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamiyama Haruhi
Appearance Kamiyama Haruhi is a half-japanese girl of eleven years of age; needless to say, she is short, and she looks young and harmless. By day, she attends an elementary school in Karakura town as a student of Hiroya Ginkarei. By night, she dons the mystical clothes of a "light warrior" and combats evil with her magical powers. Personality Haruhi outwardly has a bubbly, positive personality. She always tries to see the bright side of a situation, even where there is none, and denies the bad or dark sides of things. Some people see this quirk as a plus... others see it as an opportunity. Aurora Vespera often presents situations in a positive light so as to fool or convince Haruhi into cooperating with her wishes. On the inside, Haruhi is wracked by guilt over the death of an aquantance, and feels responsible for the act of revenge that caused it. History Haruhi was originally the spiritually-aware child of a Kamiyama Carl and Kamiyama Kana. She was raised with diligence, love, and attention, and was a top student (acedemically and artistically). Like many other pupa sanctae, Haruhi suffered a series of terrible misfortunes. Due to a traumatic event which left her emotionally scarred, Haruhi lost her will to succeed, and her grades plummeted. Her father also lost his job, and due in part to the financial and emotional hardships, her mother divorced him and left their family. It was at this low point in Haruhi's life, that she was approached by the "moon queen", Aurora Vespera. Aurora offered Haruhi any wish the girl desired, in return for service in the "battle against evil". Haruhi complied, and wished for vengeance against the person that betrayed her... but she was not prepared for how the wish was fulfilled. When Haruhi's father learned of who had hurt her, he became overwhelmed by rage, and murdered the person responsible. He was arrested in turn, and a trial to determine his guilt or innocense is pending. He may suffer a life or death sentence as a result. Aurora afterward removed Haruhi's soul from her body and placed it within a special heart-shaped locket (an heirloom from Haruhi's mother), and modified the girl's body to make her a more capable instrument for killing. When unleashing her anima magika powers, Haruhi's clothes and locket trasform into the magical garb and staff of a "light warrior". As Haruhi is currently without a family to care for her, she now lives in a specially-prepared section of Aurora's miser utero, which Haruhi knows to be as the "magical light kingdom" when not attending school or fighting on Aurora's behalf. The inner world appears to be any young girl's fantasy- unicorns, rainbows, castles on clouds, talking animals, and magical forests. Aurora regularly sends her pupa sanctae, ''the "light warriors"','' '''on missions to "defend the magical light kingdom from the forces of darkness". Equipment Heart of Wind: Haruhi's fetish is called the Heart of Wind. Through it, Haruhi is able to command the spirits of the wind, air, and weather. She always keeps the locket with her because of its personal value (she is unaware that it contains her soul, or that she would be killed if it was damaged or destroyed). When she calls upon her ''anima magika ''powers, the locket transforms into a magical staff, with which she can deliver wind-based attacks and fly. Powers and Abilities '''Spiritually Aware: ''Pupa sanctae'' are spiritually aware beings, and are able to see and interact with''' spiritual beings normally. '''Enhanced Strength: As unliving beings, pupa sanctae do not subconciously limit their physical might to avoid injuring themselves. In spite of their small bodies, their strength can rival and even exceed the power of adult men. Enhanced Durability: Pupa sanctae do not feel pain, and have no vital points. They can continue fighting long after suffering seemingly lethal injuries, such as being lit on fire or being cut in half. Enhanced Speed: Their unusually high strength, low mass, and inability to feel pain allows pupa sanctae to move at high speeds, at the cost of damaging their bodies. Regeneration: So long as the fetish of a pupa sanctae remains intact, the body will regenerate. Even the head and other body parts that would normally be necessary to live will regrow. If the body was entirely destroyed, it can be reconstructed by chanelling a large quantity of reiatsu through the fetish. Anima Magika (神髄妖術(アニママジカ), Anima Majika; Latin for "Soul Magic", Japanese for "Quintessence Sorcery"): Haruhi is able to command a number of powers related to the air, wind, and weather. *'Spiritus Pinnae' (翼を広げる(スピリタスピンナエ), Supiritasu Pinnae; Latin for "Wind Wings", Japanese for "To Spread Ones Wings"): Haruhi can create small cyclones, which radiate from her back, and allow her to fly rapidly and with a high degree of control. *'Aerius Lamina' (真空周波(アエリウスラミナ), Aeriusu Ramina; Latin for "Wind Blade", Japanese for "Vacuum Wave"): By swinging her magical staff in a cutting motion, Haruhi can generate a high-pressure wave of air that travels at rapid speeds, and is capable of cutting and injuring her opponents from a distance. *'Repens Flamen' (一瞬暴風(レペンスフラメン), Repensu Furamen; Latin for "Sudden Gust", Japanese for "Instant Gale"): Haruhi can generate a powerful gust of wind in a fifty foot long, ten foot wide column. Winds within this column approach hurricane speeds, are are able to push back or knock down creatures and objects. *'Aura Expiatio' (空気祓う(アウラエクスピアチオ), Aura Ekusupiachio; Latin for "Air Purification", Japanese for "Atmospheric Cleansing"): By concentrating, Haruhi can purify the airs surrounding her, up to a thirty foot range. All dusts, vapors, and particles in the air are deposited onto the ground, or are pushed outside the range of the effect. *'Flatus Turbo '(乱脈渦中(フラツスタルボ), Furatus Tarubo; Latin for "Violent Whirlwind", Japanese for "Chaotic Maelstrom): Haruhi can surround herself in a powerful whirlwind or tornado, which draws in her opponents and objects surrounding her. Creatures trapped in this effect are bombarded by debris and become disoriented. These winds can also serve to deflect and reorient incoming ranged attacks. *'Nimbus Imperium' (雲操り(ニンブスインペリウム), Nimbus Imperiumu; Latin for "Cloud Control", Japanese for "Cloud Puppetry"): By concentrating, Haruhi can control the jetstreams for miles around, and can use these to disperse or redirect clouds and storms, to create areas of high or low air pressure, and to control the ambient wind speed and direction. Trivia Haruhi dislikes sour or salty flavored foods, and would gladly eat nothing but sweets if allowed to choose her own diet. Haruhi does not know how to swim, and is in fact afraid of drowning. Quotes "I will find that silver lining!" Behind the Scenes Thanks goes to Illuminate Void for the excellent Japanese translations of the powers & abilities. Category:Chrono Nexus Category:Diabolus Category:Female Category:Fanon Character